User blog:Echo 1/BIONICLE: Chronicles Contests!!!
THIS CONTEST IS NOW CLOSED Okay, I said my update blog would be the last before my 1 year, but I lied. (This was going to be part of my 1 year blog, but I decided to launch it on Aug. 1st (Technically Jul. 31st, though).) Anyways, these are a set of contests for my story, BIONICLE: Chronicles. Makuta Yup, I can't build Teridax himself, so I'm asking for you guys to do it! Requirements *The eyes must be yellow, red, or blue. Yellow is preferred. *He can be either a Matoran or a Titan. *The Matoran form must wear a Hau, preferably infected, black, or brown in color. *The Titan form can wear a Hau or Kraakan. The Kraakan can be any version of it. *The MOC can have claws, but they are not required. *Colors are your preference, although I wouldn't like to see any white or yellow on him. *Both forms must carry a Staff of Shadows (the appearance of which is up to you). *Black must be used in the color scheme. Secondary color is up to you. *NO LAUNCHERS ARE ALLOWED!!! Prizes *First Prize: The entry becomes the official form of Makuta in BIONICLE: Chronicles, and can be used by its creator whenever needed. *Second Prize: The entry will be added as a "secondary form" of Makuta and will be mentioned in his page. Lhikan Lhikan will be making an appearance as a fellow Toa in the series, and he needs a form as well. Requirements *He must have a gold Hau for a mask. *Shoulder and chest armor are preferred to be gold in color. *He has to carry two fire greatswords (you can decide the appearance of them). *He doesn't have to look exactly like his Metru Nui form. He can be totally custom if wished. *Only Kanoka Launchers are allowed for him. Prizes *First Prize: Entry becomes Lhikan's official form in BIONICLE: Chronicles, and can be used by its creator whenever needed. The Next Toa This is the completely fanon part of the contests. You are to design a Toa that will be allowed into BIONICLE: Chronicles. Requirements *The MOC must can be at or larger than Toa sized, but no greater than the size of Brutaka (titan). *No Toa of Shadow or Light are allowed. Fanon elements like matter and solar energy are not allowed. Please, no stupid powers like "ownage" either. *The Toa cannot possess legendary elements or masks(like Life or Space). They also cannot wear immoral masks (like the Avsa or Kraakan). The Tryna is accepted, however. *The gender must correspond to the element. No female Toa of Fire allowed. *You must give a brief description of the Toa's name, personality, tools, mask, and physical traits (like strength). *No Glatorian heads or helmets. Freedoms *You can decide name, element, gender, and design of the Toa as long as you do not leave the requirements. *Inika torsos and design is fine, as long as the MOC is unique. Entering Canon Toa *The MOC may also be your version of a canon Toa. *NOTICE: CANON TOA MUST BE CLEARED BY ECHO 1. *Lesovik, Lhikan (separate contest for him. See above), Naho, and Nikila cannot be added, as they already have set appearances in the story. Prizes First Prize: The Toa is allowed into the BIONICLE: Chronicles story and is given a page on the wiki (written by User:Echo 1). Its creator may also use the MOC to his or her liking, and can create their own article for them. The character will also appear along with the twins, Naho and Nikila, who will appear halfway into the first Chronicles story. Judging *All the contests will be judged by yours truly on quality, detail, and overall design. If the character crosses over the set limits of the contests, they may possibly be disqualified. Entering You must (obviously) make an MOC of one or more said characters. Then, you can enter them on the contest's page here (official contest page). The Contest ends on August 30th. THIS CONTEST IS NOW CLOSED --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 01:18, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts